


King of the Court and Queen of the Rink

by angstkingsfanfic



Category: Haikyuu!!, Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Awkward Crush, Awkward Flirting, Awkward Kageyama Tobio, Awkward Romance, Cute Kageyama Tobio, Cute Oikawa Tooru, Domestic Fluff, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Jealous Kageyama Tobio, Kageyama Tobio is Bad at Feelings, Matchmaker Oikawa Tooru, Matchmaking, One Shot, Protective Kageyama Tobio, Protective Yuri Plisetsky, Reader-Insert, Social Anxiety, Supportive Victor Nikiforov, Victor Nikiforov is Extra, Yuri Plisetsky's Nickname Is Yurio
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-13
Updated: 2020-10-13
Packaged: 2021-03-07 22:27:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,260
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26975149
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angstkingsfanfic/pseuds/angstkingsfanfic
Summary: The queen of the rink, y/n Plisetsky, moves to Japan to be trained by her older brother figure Viktor Nikiforov. Through a twisted series of events, she meets Kageyama Tobio; someone who matches her odd personality in every way.
Relationships: Kageyama Tobio/Reader
Comments: 6
Kudos: 86





	King of the Court and Queen of the Rink

**Author's Note:**

> Warnings: Discussions of social anxiety, big brother Viktor, my personal headcanons for Kageyama, Reader has social anxiety, Swearing, Reader is on the shorter side, Angst if you squint

“ _ The Queen of the Rink has a Heart Made of Solid Ice; Will She Ever Meet Someone who can Melt it?”  _ You scoffed at the headline, reading the paper out loud over Viktor’s shoulder. “16-year-old y/n Plisetsky, otherwise known as ‘Queen of the Rink’ is painfully known for breaking the hearts of fans and friends alike. With her sharp tongue and sour attitude, she rarely stops for pictures or chats with anyone outside of her close nit circle. Will she ever meet anyone who can break through that barrier?” You made a ‘tsk’ sound with your tongue before ripping the paper out of Viktor’s hands. Everyone in the rink was slightly surprised by your actions. You and your older brother figure had recently moved to Japan so he could train you and his protege at the same time. Yuri and his friends were still not used to your odd and slightly erratic behavior. “Let’s stop reading this, shall we? It makes me sound like a piece of shit.”

Viktor remained silent for a moment longer before turning to you and putting his hand on your shoulder. “I know you, and you are not a bad person y/n. You just struggle to interact with new people; your little brother is much the same. Don’t let these types of articles get to you. You’re a work in progress.”

You gave him a stiff nod. “I think I am going to go clear my head.”

“Do you want to skate? I can go do cardio if you want the rink to yourself,” Yuri offered. He was a sweet guy.

“No thanks, I think I’m gonna go for a walk. Keep practicing if you want to.”

Viktor spun on his heels to face Yuri. “You better keep practicing; you have a long way to go before you’re ready for this year’s Grand Prix Final.”

Yuri scrambled to start his routine again. Their interaction almost made you laugh. You headed out of the rink and began to walk, but you knew walking around Hasetsu wasn’t going to be enough to ease your anxious mind. There was a good chance of running into reporters around here, and you really weren’t in the mood. You popped in your headphones and headed to the train station, unsure of where you would end up.

《\/》/\《\/》

You weren’t sure what town you decided to get off the train at, but it seemed quaint, charming, and quiet, so you decided to give it ago. You had your favorite playlist in your ears the whole time you were on the train in an attempt to drown out the other people, and that didn’t change when you got off. There was hardly anyone around, but you were hoping to keep it that way. You needed to think, and you needed a clear head to do that. Was it a mistake to follow Viktor to Japan? Should you just leave the skating world all together? Just skate for fun instead of skating competitively?

You weren’t sure of the answer to any of these questions. 

You sat down in the grass at a park you had found. You really had no idea what you should do. You started skating as an outlet for your anxiety. It didn’t bother you skate in front of people; you could ignore them and pretend that they weren’t there. However, you had a hard time interacting with people that you didn’t know. Your career took off because you snagged gold in your first adult world championship; now you were never left alone when you were in the arena. If you weren’t on the ice, there were reporters and skating fans swarming you. It overwhelmed you. It felt like you were being swallowed whole. If Viktor or your little brother weren’t there to rescue you, you would snap at them without really meaning to. 

Queen of the Rink, a double-bladed nickname.

One blade was kind, a nod to her talent and how she owned the ice. People worshipped the ice she skated on. 

The other blade was nasty, an ode to her snippy anxious behavior. She was a mean tyrant, yelling at anyone that got in her way of leaving the rink after a competition. 

That’s how you had come to understand it anyway. At first, you had seen it as only the first blade, but you later learned of the second. You weren’t ready to talk about your anxiety with the public. You did not have the words to describe what you were feeling. You tucked your head into your knees as you felt yourself start to cry. Where should you go from here?

“Excuse me?” A small, but loud voice called. You wiped your eyes as you lifted your head up. Your eyes were met with the sight of a group of boys. “Do you mind moving? We wanna play volleyball here.” The voice belonged to a short boy with bright orange hair. 

You got up and dusted off your clothes. “Sorry, I’m in the way.”

A boy with silver hair started freaking out. “No, we’re sorry for making you move! You’re the Queen of the Rink, Y/n Plisetsky!” You huffed in annoyance.

A boy with black hair glared at the boy with the silver locks. “Hey, Suga! Don’t call her that! It clearly made her uncomfortable.”

“Huh?” Suga questioned.

“Just like you with your nickname, your highness,” a blonde boy with glasses teased. 

“Shut up, Tsukishima!” The raven-haired boy snapped. 

“Ooooh, the King of the Court is mad,” the blonde continued. A boy behind him with grayish-green hair snickered. 

“King of the Court? I’m guessing you guys don’t just play volleyball for fun. What team are you?” You questioned.

“We’re members of the Karasuno Boys’ Volleyball Club, sorry if I upset you earlier. I had no idea that you didn’t like your nickname.” Suga apologized. His eyes were full of guilt. 

“Don’t be sorry. No one really knows.”

“You skate?” The raven-haired boy asked.

“I do.” You replied shortly. “What’s your name?”

“Kageyama Tobio.”

“I like your vibe Kageyama Tobio.”

《\/》/\《\/》

“You know… I don’t think I’ve ever had a friend quite like you,” you said as you skated over to Kageyama. All of your free time was spent with him; sometimes even your not-so-free time was with him. An excellent example of that was right now; he was hanging out with you as your practiced into the late-night hours.

“What’s that supposed to me?” He asked gruffly.

“I don’t know exactly.”

“If you don’t know, then why’d you say it?” He handed you your water bottle.

You collected your words as you drank. “Hmm… It’s just hard to point my finger on. I guess I’ve just never had a person outside of Viktor and Yurio that I relate to deeply and like… I relate to them about skating. I relate to you about life and personality and shit.”

“It’s not like you to get all sappy.”

“You’re such a charmer, Tobio,” you teased. You handed him back your water bottle and skated farther out onto the ice. “Have you ever skated before?” You skated in wide circles, not really doing anything in particular. Your mind was definitely not on your routine. 

“No. Not really my thing.”

“Would you like to try? I can show you the ropes.”

“I’m just going to end up falling on my ass.”

“Yes, but it’ll be fun.”

Your gaze pierced him. “You’re not going to take no for an answer, are you?”

“I mean I will, I’ll just be disappointed.”

A small smirk made its way onto his face. “Fine. You can teach me how to skate if you’ll come to one of my practices and let me teach you how to play volleyball.”

“I think I can make that work,” you replied with a smile.

You weren’t the only one smiling, though. Viktor and Yuri had come to check on you, only to witness the short interaction between you and Kageyama. “Should we interrupt them?” Yuri asked.

Viktor shook his head. “No, lets head back to the inn and leave them be. She’s just fine here with him.”

《\/》/\《\/》

You found the practices you joined in on at Karasuno to be quite fun. You knew they were training for an upcoming tournament, as you were also preparing for this year’s professional skating season, so you didn’t always actually get to play. That didn’t stop you from coming when you could escape Viktor’s watchful eye. It was fun to watch too. You slowly opened up to the whole Karasuno clan. Even though sometimes they were a little much for you, you loved being around them. Hanging out with the volleyball club was the first time you ever felt like you had a group of friends. It was a new sensation,continually and it was definitely a welcomed one. 

Though when you did get to play, you were actually pretty decent. You were constantly getting pointers from Kageyama and the others, some a little harsher than others. You didn’t mind though, Yakov was your coach for years, and no one could be as harsh as he was. You found that your professional training as a figure skater made you a pretty great Libero and an even better Spiker. You one quite a few three on three games while playing with the boys. It was quite a fun time. 

Kageyama also surprisingly enjoyed training with you as well. He was pretty graceful and naturally flexible, so you and Viktor could teach him some more advanced moves. Much like your brother, he focused more on the technical side than the emotional one, but nonetheless, he wasn’t half bad. It was supposed to be a one-time thing, you training with the boys and him training with you, but it became more like once a week… and neither of you really minded. 

《\/》/\《\/》

You knew you would soon begin traveling for your competitions, so you wanted to make sure you went to Karasuno’s games while you could. Their very first game of the season was against a school that Daichi’s friend went to. You knew it would be fun and exciting. You also knew that other schools didn’t think very highly of Karasuno, but those other schools hadn’t been watching them practice like you had. You knew they were a bit of a wildcard, but they were strong. 

Takeda and Coach Ukai surprised you the morning of the competition with a little present they had made for you. They gave you a jacket that matched the ones the boys wear and a t-shirt with “Fly High #9” written on it. While it was incredibly cheesy, it was also quite cute. You were happy to support Kageyama and the others. You changed out of the shirt that you came in and put on the one they had made for you. Kageyama blushed when he saw it, causing Nishinoya and Tanaka to tease him about it. You were a blushing mess as well, refusing to make eye contact with him even though you were seated next to him on the bus. You made your mind busy with what was out the window. 

Kageyama took that minute to observe you. He had no idea what he had done to deserve a number 1 fan as dedicated and beautiful as you. You were smart, talented, and just as awkward as him. In his eyes, you were absolutely perfect. 

You turned around in that moment and furrowed your brow. “What are you staring at? Something wrong with my hair?” 

His face was glowing red. Tanaka and Nishinoya burst out laughing, but Daichi smacked them on the back of the head, effectively silencing them both. “No. I was looking past your head out the window.”

“Oh.” You turned back to face said window as he mentally facepalmed—curse his awkwardness. 

《\/》/\《\/》

You were no stranger to competition spaces, but this was already very different from what you were used to. You all had unloaded off of the bus and were making your way toward the entrance. You could see so many people walking about,, and it started to make you anxious. Kageyama could sense your discomfort and reached gently for your hand. He intertwined your fingers. You didn’t say a word about it. Neither did he.

《\/》/\《\/》

You decided sitting on the court was going to be too much for you, so you sat silently cheering the boys on from a quiet spot in the stands. There was no one directly around you. There were a few boys a little ways away, all wearing matching mint and white uniforms, but other than that, you were pretty much alone in your row. This worked out well for you. You were able to focus on the game rather than on your nervousness. You were sitting crisscross, eyes focused solely on Kageyama.

“Oikawa, look over there.” The tall brunette followed his teammate’s eyes to a girl sitting in the same row as them, a little further down the gym. She was wearing a Karasuno jacket and Oikawa caught a glimpse of her shirt as she moved. He could see that her eyes were completely glued to Kageyama as he moved swiftly across the court.

_ Interesting.  _

“I’ll be right back. Let me know if anything interesting happens.” His teammates nodded to him in slight confusion, but they decided not to question their captain. “Pardon me.” His soft voice hit your ears, it sounded like silk. 

You looked toward the boy, pulling your eyes away from the game for the first time since it had started. “What do you want?” You snapped. You didn’t really mean to, but he just made you so nervous, much like every other person that you did not know. 

“Sharp tongue for someone so small~” He teased.

It didn’t sit right with your stomach. Your nose scrunched up. “We just met and you have the audacity to call me short?”

“Sorry if I offended you, I just had a question. I noticed that you’re wearing a Karasuno jacket. Their girls’ team is playing right now, why aren’t you there?” Oikawa knew that you weren’t a volleyball player, he could tell that much, but he wanted to hear you say it. 

“Oh, I’m not a volleyball player. I’m actually a professional figure skater… ah… volleyball is fun, but not my favorite.”

“So why are you all decked out then?”

“Why does it matter to you?”

“Because it seems like you have an interest in Karasuno’s #9, much like I do. Though, our interests are probably different. I’ve known Kageyama since middle school.”

“Who are you exactly?”

He stuck his hand out for you to shake. “My name Oikawa Tooru.” You sucked in a breath. It was labored, almost impossible to breathe. Kageyama had told you all about Oikawa Tooru. “What’s your name?”

“Y/n Plisetsky.” You weren’t sure why you answered him. Your anxiety had you paralyzed. Oikawa gently picked up your hand and shook it lightly. 

“It’s lovely to meet you, Y/n Plisetsky.”

It was at that moment that Kageyama and the team were on break from playing. His eyes narrowed when he saw how close Oikawa was to you. It took everything in him not to run up to the bleachers and give him a piece of his mind. “OI OIKAWA!” Kageyama shouted. It gathered the attention of almost everyone in the room. “LEAVE HER ALONE, WOULD YOU?!”

You blushed at the scene that was causing while Oikawa laughed. “SORRY FOR TALKING TO YOUR GIRLFRIEND KAGEYAMA, I WASN’T FLIRTING OR ANYTHING.” Oikawa turned back to you, “looks like I should go before Kageyama comes up here and kills me. Take good care of him for me would you~?”

You have never been more mortified.

《\/》/\《\/》

“Oikawa is in an interesting character. Not at all what I thought he would be like after you told me about him.” Kageyama grunted at your words. The two of you were alone on the ice after a long day of volleyball games for his tourament. He needed a cool down and you needed to practice. “He made me anxious, but like everyone does that.”

Kageyama grunted again. “I don’t want to talk about Oikawa.”

You giggled a bit at his attitude. “My, someone’s moody today. Care to share?”

“He likes to get under everyone’s skin and what he said… It bothered me.”

You tilted your head in confusion. “What bothered you exactly?”

“The part… about you being my girlfriend?”

Your cheeks started to turn pink. “What about that bothered you?”

“That you’re not… my girlfriend I mean.” He wouldn’t look at you. His eyes were glued to the ice.

“Do… Do you want to change that? Because I would gladly be your girlfriend Tobio.” That was bold of you to say, but the awkward boy seemed to be glad that you to that step. It meant he didn’t have to.

“Yeah. Yeah I would like that.”

《\/》/\《\/》

You stared at the ceiling as you lay on your bed. You were partially working on remembering the lines and partly thinking about the conversation that had happened with you an Kageyama earlier that day. You weren’t sure how you had gotten so lucky, but you did. In your mind, he was the best boyfriend you could ever ask for. To think this all happened because you went to cry in the park one day. Even though the memory was a little sad, your smile never faltered. 

“What are you so happy about? You haven’t stopped smiling tonight. That’s quite unusual for you.” Viktor questioned from the door way. He came into the room as you set up. You crossed your legs while he sat down in your desk chair across from you. 

“Kageyama asked me to be his girlfriend.” You couldn’t stop yourself from being giddy about the whole situation.

Viktor had a bright smile on his face. “Oh really? That’s wonderful to hear y/n! I’ll have to give him a brother talk the next time I see him. It’s my responsibility since Yurio is in Russia and cannot.”

Your sweatdropped. “I really don’t think that’s necessary Viktor.”

He waved his hands. “Of course it’s necessary. I’m your big brother figure after all. It’s my job to look out for you as long as we are in Japan. I am also your coach, and as your coach I cannot allow you to go through any heartbreak during competition season. It’s bad for your scores.”

“Kageyama isn’t going to break my heart!”

“Not on my watch he isn’t!”

《\/》/\《\/》

How Yurio found out about your boyfriend was less than ideal. You had planned to tell him the next time you were on a facetime call, but that didn’t really work out. Yurio liked Kageyama just fine, but you knew it would shock that you were dating someone. You wanted him to hear it from you first, but the media had other plans.

It had gotten out that you were friends with the Karasuno Volleyball Club awhile ago so the boys were sometimes questioned by reporters. None of them really seemed to mind, none of them except Tsukishima anyway. They mostly got a kick out of it. 

But Nishinoya and Tanaka really couldn’t keep their mouths shut. 

It was Noya who let the fact slip that you wre dating Kageyama, but Tanaka confirmed it in order to tease the raven-haired setter. Daichi stopped them before they could say anything, but the damage had already been done.

“THIS REPORT SAYS YOU’RE DATING STUPID KAGEYAMA IS THAT TRUE Y/N?!” Your little brother screamed over the phone. You were in the gym at Karasuno, chewing out Nishinoya and Tanaka who wouldn’t stop apologizing. You had Yurio on speaker for the boys to hear. Noya and Tanaka were white with fear at how angry he sounded, but you knew that he was all bark and no bite. 

“Yes it’a true. Sorry I was going to tell you on our facetime call tonight, but a few of Kageyama’s teammates let it slip to a reporter.”

“REALLY? WHICH ONES? I’LL PUNCH THEIR STUPID FACES IN THE NEXT TIME I COME TO VISIT IT YOU.”

Tanaka and Nishinoya were on their hands and knees in front of you, silently begging you not to tell your little brother it was them. Suga had really scared them with the stories of the “Russian Punk”. You really had to stop yourself from laughing. “I think I’ll keep that information to myself for now. Have a good day at practice little brother and try not to break anything would you?”

“Y/N DON’T YOU-”

You hung up on him and bursted out laughing. “He think’s he’s all tough, but he’s not. You guys don’t need to worry about him. He won’t doing anything to you if I tell him not to.”

“Somehow that doesn’t give me a lot of confidence,” Nishinoya said. His tears were still evident from the scare. 

“Come on you big babies get up! You have some practicing to do. Volleyball won’t play itself,” You said cheerfully.

“Couldn’t have said it better myself Y/n! Get to it boys!” Coach Ukai said. You found your way to the wall and happily watched the boys practice with Tadeka and Kiyoko. Kageyama always played a little bit better when you were watching, so he put 120% into this practice. You loved watching you him play. You were absolutely in aw of his skill. You thought that about most of the team in all honesty, Kageyama’s abilities completely mesmerized you. Little did you know, he thought the same thing about you.

《\/》/\《\/》

Kageyama looked cool from the outside, but internally he was panicking. Today was a big day in your relationship and he was so nervous he felt like he couldn’t breathe. It was your six month anniversary and it was the first weekend you were going to be home in Japan for over a month. You had been away for competition and then a long over due visit to your family. Kageyama knew it was selfish, but he wished you hadn’t done the trips back to back. He missed you terribly.

With your competitions and his tournament, you hadn’t been able to hangout on the phone nearly as much as either of you would have liked. He missed you terribly and that’s how he got himself into this situation. He may have over done it with the planning for your anniversary.

He showed up to the inn as you were talking to Yuri’s parents in the main space. You had barely been in Hasetsu for 20 minutes. “Sorry to interrupt, but-”

“TOBIO!” You screamed with joy. You launched yourself into his arms and his face turned bright red. PDA was not his his strong suit, but he did miss your hugs. He wrapped his arms around you and buried his face in your hair. The sweet scent of your shampoo filled his nose and he felt at home. 

“I missed you Y/n.” He mumbled. “Happy anniversary.”

“Happy anniversary my favorite setter.”

He pulled back and cocked his eyebrow. “You only know me, Suga, and Oikawa.”

“And I said you were my favorite didn’t I?”

He knew you were teasing him, but the look on your face made his heart melt. Your big smile and soft eyes made his body feel like jello. “Do you want to go for a walk?” He asked. His tone was stiff and awkward. To another person, it might have seemed forced, but you knew better.

“Sure, sounds like fun.”

“Be careful out there you two! And be home for dinner time, Kageyama you’re welcome to join us if you’d like. I already asked Yuri’s mom,” Viktor chimed in. 

“Okay dad. Bye~!” You teased Viktor with your words before taking Kageyama by the hand and pulling him out the door. The two of you walked just like that, hand in hand around Hasetsu. This wasn’t a new activity for the two of you, sometimes you would good for walks after skating practice if it wasn’t too late, but something about this time felt different. Kageyama’s hand felt tense in yours, not like he wanted to let go, but like he was afraid that you would. “Tobio? Are you okay?” You asked after awhile.

He shrugged. “Just nervous I guess.”

You tilted your head toward him. “Nervous? Nervous about what?”

He stopped walking and gently took his hand out of yours. Your skin felt so cold you almost reached for his again, but you could tell whatever was on his mind was important, so you refrained. “You know what today is right?”

“It’s our 6 month anniversary.”

“Yeah.”

“And…?” You questioned.

“I got you a thing… but um… I don’t know if you’ll like it.”

“Well we won’t know until you give it to me will we?” You teased lightly.

Kageyama shoved his hand into one of his jacket pockets. “You’re a pain in the ass you know that?”

“Yeah, but I’m your pain in the-” You stopped mid-sentence because you saw what Kageyama had pulled out of his jacket pocket. Resting in his large palm was a charm bracelet. It was silver and had a few charms scattered around it. An ice skate, a volleyball, and three hearts. One heart had his name, one heart had yours, and one had the date you got together. “Tobio… It’s beautiful.”

“You really like it? Not to cheesy?”

“No it’s absolutely perfect.”

“Not as perfect as you.”

“Now that was too cheesy.”


End file.
